Charges
by spaz19892000
Summary: Jude was the victim right?  What if someone wanted to say that everything that happened was her fault?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my ideas, which were ultimately the influence of the creators of Instant Star**

* * *

Jude walked into G-major without a smile but yet she wasn't upset. No, not upset but not the happiest person on the planet either. Who would be under the circumstances? Two days ago she was held hostage and her life was threatened all because a guy named Hunter wanted to make Tommy hurt. Then last night Tommy had called her to talk, he explained that the Sadie kiss wasn't supposed to happen. He told her how he had gotten drink because he was upset that he had hurt her and Sadie found him and took him up to his room. He said he knew it would be hard to believe but when he kissed Sadie all he could think about was Jude.

Last night Jude had sat silently and listened to all Tommy had to say about everything, and when he was done she said the most honest and only thing that came to her mind.

"_Does this mean we can go back to the way it was that night you sang me my song?" _

A half smile crossed Jude's face as she continued on her track to Darius' office and she remember the conversation from the night before. She remembered the fear and uncertainty in Tommy's voice he said that he'd like that but only if that was what she wanted to do.

Suddenly without realizing it Jude had arrived outside Darius' office and was walking in. She did a quick glance to see who was in the room, seeing that it was only her, Darius, Tommy and Portia, Jude walked over and took a seat on the couch. Darius was the first to greet her.

"There's our rockstar. How ya feeling today Harrison?" Jude looked at Darius with his slight look of concern, then to Portia who was smiling at her, next to Tommy who also smiled, and back to Darius.

"I'm fine Darius, just like I was when you asked me yesterday, and the day that Hunter was arrested. I was fine then, I'm fine now, and I'll be fine later."

Tommy sensing that that was Jude's way of saying case closed, clapped his hands together to get Darius' attention. "So D, why are we all here?"

"Well T, we're all here because of tonight. Tonight is that party here at G-Major I told you all about. Well all the dresses that were sent to us for Jude are sleeveless, but as we can all see," He waved his hands toward Jude who began rubbing her bare, bruised arms, not thinking she had wore a sleeveless shirt forgetting the bruises Hunter had left were still visible. "her arms are still all black and blue. So Portia, you think you could work a little make-up magic to fix it up?" Portia nodded. "Good, now there was the issue of an escort for Jude. I was thinking-"

The only words that registered with Tommy were "Jude" and "escort". Not thinking he jumped right back into the conversation, effectively interrupting Darius. "I'll escort Jude tonight. I mean, it would make sense right? We want the focus tonight to be on the music, then producer and artist would be appreiate."

Darius nodded. "Good idea T. Now that that's settle Jude, you and Tommy go get recording."

Before Jude could stand up, there was a knock on the door and a business-like man walked in the room. "Um, I'm sorry but I'm looking for a Miss Jude Harrison?"

Jude stood up. "That's me."

The man handed her an envelope. "Miss Harrison the courts would like to inform you that you are being charged with the assault and battery of one Mr. Hunter Brown."

Everyone stared in disbelief at the man. Jude took the envelope and ripped it open, pulled out the papers and began skimming them.

"What do you mean I'm being charged with assault and battery? Last time I check I was the one with the knife to her throat not Hunter."

"You'll find the statement there highlighted on the third page."

Jude found the highlighted passage and read twice. After the second time all she could do was laugh.

Jude looked from the papers in her hand to the stranger in front of her. "You have to be kidding me. I'm not a lawyer and even I know this is bullshit."

"Miss Harrison, I assure the charges are very real."

"This sounds like something out of a movie. 'Miss Jude Harrison, the alleged victim, is being charged with the assault and battery of one Mr. Hunter Brown, the alleged attacker. Had Miss Harrison not resisted Mr. Brown in his attempt to speak with her, then there would have been no need for him to detain her. As she did resisted he was therefore left with the only opinion of detaining her.' So, let me just get this straight, the attack is my fault because when he went to talk to me I tried to run so then that only leaves him with the opinion to kidnap me. I get it, so everything that happened the other day was essentially my fault."

Jude shook her head. She could believe what she was reading, Hunter was seriously going to try to say that everything that happened was her fault? _That's mature, he holds a grudge against Tommy for years, then decides to kidnap me to hurt him. Somehow in this messed up word apparently that means it's my fault._ Jude took the papers and ripped them, to her it was a statement, it said that Hunter could take his charges and shove them where the sun don't shine. She the reached out and took the wrist of the man in the suit and brought his hand up, Jude placed the ripped pieces in his hands.

"Please return this to Mr. Brown. Now if you don't mind, I have some important things to do. Like record another album."

With that Jude got up and left the office. She knew she should have gone to the booth because Tommy would go looking for her, but she didn't. She wanted to go to the reheresal space but she knew that there she would break down. She knew where to go somewhere it would take forever to find her.

* * *

Jude had made it to the doors before she heard Tommy yelling after. She didn't stop, where she was headed only one other person knew about it. When she got to her car she got in and drove away not looking back.

Tommy didn't have to talk to Jude to know where she was headed. She needed a place where she could think, he knew where she would run for that. After he watched Jude drive off he went back up to Darius' office where he found Portia and Darius.

"Where's Jude?" Portia asked concern evident in her voice.

"She drove off. Darius I think I know where she's headed. I'm giving Jude the rest of the day off. I'm taking the day off too. We'll both see you tonight."

"Sure thing Tommy. Just take care of Jude."

"Of course D."

With that Tommy left the office and went to his car. Knowing how much of a head start she had, Tommy guessed that Jude had already made it. So he got in the viper and started on his way.

* * *

The drive that usually only took fifteen minutes had taken his thirty because of traffic. He was starting to get nervous, worrying if she was still going to be there when he got up to the room. Once he got off at the right floor he could see candle light coming from underneath the door. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had hoped that she would come here to the Chrom Cat. He went up to the door and slowly pulled it open and stepped inside. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw Jude standing in front of him with her back to him.

"Jude?" Tommy half whispered, not wanting to scare her.

Jude turned around. Her inital look of surprised was quickly replaced by a worried expression. "Tommy." Jude practically ran into Tommy's waiting arms. She just wanted him to hold her, to tell he loved her and that everything would be okay.

When Jude ran into his arms Tommy felt a warm feeling in his heart, hope. He knew that as of last night he and Jude were together but this was what he needed to believe it was really happening. An act of love and trust on her part to tell him she still wanted, needed, and loved him. Allowing her to bury her head in his neck Tommy began running his fingers through her hair.

"Tommy, what am I going to?" The tears she was crying were evident in her voice.

"Shhhhh. It'll be alright Jude I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go through this or anything else alone, ever. Here's what you're going to do. Today you and I have the rest of the day off and I have no intention of letting you out of my sight. Then tonight you and I are going to that party thing, and then tomorrow we'll deal with these charges. Okay?"

Jude pulled away slightly to look in Tommy's eyes. "Does this mean we're a couple now?"

Tommy looked deep into her eyes and began caressing her cheek with his hand and smiled down at her. "Yeah, but I think that infront of the cameras we should play it producer and artist." Seeing the hurt look in Jude's eyes Tommy explain. "Because I don't want Hunter to try and use you again. Until we're sure Hunter is behind bars for good he should keep our relationship behind closed doors. Does that make sense?"

Jude nodded. "But Tommy I don't think I'm strong enough to fight him."

Tommy rested his forehead against Jude's. "Of course you are. And besides there's no way in hell I'm letting you fight this on your own. I'm going to be by your side every step of the way, you're not in this alone Jude."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I would do anything for you Jude because I love you."

"I love you too Tommy."

Hearing this Tommy pulled Jude into another hug as she nestled her head in his neck once again. With Tommy by her side Jude knew she could face anything that Hunter threw her way.

* * *

**A/N: For now this is a one shot...If I come up with somewhere to take this I'll make it a multi-chapter fic...hope you liked it 3**


End file.
